Crash and Spyro: A tale of two hero's
by Dr. Neo Cortex564
Summary: My way of showing what would happen if Crash Twinsanity and Spyro: A Hero's Tail were to merge. Transported to Spyro's world by accident, Crash must now team up with Spyro to defeat Red and Dr. Cortex and save Coco, Crunch, and Aku Aku from their clutches. The Evil Twins won't have anything to do with this. Rated T.


It was a beautiful day on N. Sanity Island. Crash and Aku Aku were on the beach sun-tanning. Coco and Crunch were happily playing a game of catch in the water. Just then, Aku Aku gets a strange, awkward feeling.

"Something's not right. I can feel it…" Aku Aku said.

"Ohhh stop worrying Aku!" Coco said getting out of the water. "Everything's fine!"

Just as Coco finished her sentence, a shot of light came from the bay.

"Whoa! What was that?" Crunch exclaimed.

"It looks like it came from the bay. Let's go!" Coco said running in the bay's direction. The other's followed, but Crash was a little slower following them due to the fact that he didn't want to get up.

"Ugh. Why can't I ever get the long rest's I deserve?!" Crash groaned. He eventually catches up to the others. What they saw shocked them. It was a portal that looked similar to the portals seen in _Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped,_ only the environment didn't look like any they had ever seen before. There was green grass with flowers growing in it, trees with pink tops, and there was an odd looking building with bars on the door instead of a window. Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Aku Aku all stared at the portal in amazement.

"Wow! What's this?" Crunch asked in shock.

"My word…this doesn't look like any location I've ever seen." Aku Aku replied.

"What a waste of time." Crash said. "I'm going home."

Just as Crash turned around to start walking home, the portal pulled him in without warning.

"HEEELLLPPP!" Crash screamed when he was sucked in.

"CRASH!" The three shouted.

"What the hell? I'm going after Crash!" Crunch shouted jumping into the portal after Crash.

"Wait Crunch!" Coco said jumping in after Crunch.

"Oh dear, I better make sure they don't get into trouble." Aku Aku said and went in after Coco.

Upon entering the portal, Crash got up and looked around. He was in the exact same environment they saw in the portal. Coco, Crunch, and Aku Aku were nowhere to be found.

"Guys… Hey Guys! Where are you?" Crash shouted. But there was no response. Crash looked around some more.

"Hello? Is there anybody here?" Crash asked. But there was still no response.

"Well hello there. Who are you?" Said a voice. Crash noticed a purple dragon was standing in front of him.

"WHOA!" Crash screamed in his classic voice and he ducked and covered his eyes. "P-please don't hurt me." Crash muttered under his breath.

"Hey, take it easy. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Spyro. This is my home, The Dragon Realms."

"I'm Crash Bandicoot." Crash greeted Spyro. "I came from another world by accident. I'm looking for my brother Crunch, my sister Coco, and my friend Aku Aku. I think they may have followed me here by accident too."

"Hey… now that I think about it… I saw two other bandicoots and a floating mask get kidnapped by some suspicious characters." Spyro said.

"That's them! I've got to save them!" Crash exclaimed.

Just as Crash finished his sentence, a huge, red dragon flew away from them. Crash screamed and ducked again.

"Wh-what th-the hell was that?!" Crash asked in fear. Spyro knew immediately that this dragon must have been up to no good.

"Let's go see The Professor. He might know." Spyro said and walked to his lab. Crash followed. At The Professor's lab, he stared very curiously at Crash, having never seen a creature like him before.

"My name is Crash Bandicoot. I came from N. Sanity Island." Crash said after shaking The Professor's hand.

"N. Sanity Island huh? I've never heard of such a place." The Professor said.

"So Professor who was that red dragon that just flew over Dragon Village? I've never seen him before." Spyro asked.

"That's the fallen dragon Red. I'm sure you've heard all about him." The Professor replied.

"No." Spyro and Crash said in unison.

"I thought he was long gone. But it looks like he's been mining dark gems and planting them all over the realms! He's even got Gnasty Gnorc and his minions doing all his dirty work."

"Gnasty Gnorc? Who's Gnasty Gnorc?" Crash asked.

"A villain I faced in the past who wanted to turn gems into water for his cause." Spyro explained. "What are dark gems?"

"Ah, questions, questions, so many questions! Dark Gems are the life draining stones that fuel Red's evil power. If you two are going to stop Red you'll have to find out more about him. And destroy all the dark gems."

"Whoa!" Crash said in his classic voice again. "Who said I was going to help you? I have to find my friends and get out of here!"

"Well, you might as well help Spyro while you're here, Crash. Maybe you'll find your friend's while you're at it." The Professor said. "But first, go and see Moneybags. He usually has something worth buying."

"Okay, let's go!" Spyro said turning around to leave.

"Good luck you two! I'll unlock that door so you can…" The Professor said getting ready to open the door. But before he was even done talking, Spyro charged out the door with Crash following close behind.

"Ohhh, Spyro…" The Professor said then returned to work. Meanwhile, the two start to head to Moneybag's shop.

"So, where is this Moneybag's we are supposed to see?" Crash asked.

"He is just ahead." Spyro said. They reach Moneybags.

"Hello Spyro! How nice to see you." Moneybags greeted them. He noticed Crash.

"Who's your friend?" Moneybags asked.

"Moneybags, this is Crash. He came from a different world. Crash, this is Moneybags." Spyro introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you." Crash said shaking Moneybags hand.

"I have a little proposition for you two. I was hoping to remodel my third home and I need some funds to do so. Don't bother coming back here until you've got 500 gems okay?"

The boys explore the opening area and get back to Moneybags with 500 gems.

"Well… I am not a fan of new money." Crash and Spyro give Moneybags the death stare.

"But it is money after all! So, go inside and buy a lock-pick." Moneybags said letting them in. They buy a lock-pick to unlock the nearby gate. Crash tries to reach the lock on the gate but it is out of his reach.

"Damn it! I can't reach it!" Crash said.

"That's okay Crash. I know someone who can help." Spyro said. He whistles and a yellow dragonfly appears.

"Crash, this is my friend Sparx. He usually goes wherever I do. Sparx, this is Crash." Spyro introduced.

"Hi Crash! Nice to meet you." Sparx said.

"Nice to meet you too." Crash replied.

"We need you to unlock this gate for us." Spyro said.

"Sure! No problem!" Sparx said. Spyro gives Sparx the lock-pick and he flies into the lock and it falls off. They continue through the cave. At the end, they see a pink dragon standing next to a purplish-black gem. All the plants around her looked like they were dying.

"Who's that?" Crash asked.

"That's Ember." Spyro replied. "She's crazily in love with me even though I have told her so many times that we are only friends. She might hit on you Crash so I'd be careful."

After hearing this, Crash jumped behind Spyro, trying not to be seen. They try to sneak around her but are not successful as Crash tripped on some rocks that made him fall face first to the ground.

"Owww! That hurt a lot." Crash said rubbing his face while he got up. The dragon noticed them and went up to them. Crash again jumped behind Spyro and tried to hide.

"Hi Spyro." Ember said in her sick, cute voice.

"Oh! H-hi Ember." Spyro nervously said.

"Who's your friend?"

"I'm Cr-Crash B-B-Bandicoot." Crash said shaking very violently.

"Well aren't you a handsome little thing?" Ember said getting closer to Crash.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Crash shouted and he did his death tornado spin, knocking Ember out.

"Wow." Spyro said looking at Crash amazed. "I've never seen that kind of attack before."

"Spinning is my specialty." Crash said. "Where to next?"

"Well, we have to learn how to break this dark gem. Let's go see the Elder. He'll help us." Spyro said.

"Okay." Crash said. The boys start traveling to the Elder's cave. Unknown to them, Dr. Cortex and his minions had discovered the portal and had followed Crash and his friends to destroy them.

"Now, where is that bandicoot?" Dr. Cortex stated. They begin their search for Crash and his friends. Our hero's still don't know that Dr. Cortex had once again followed them.

**A/N: So the adventure begins. Will Crash and Spyro be able to defeat Red and Dr. Cortex? Stay tuned!**


End file.
